


Indecision (Version A- Peter Pan Ending)

by Sky__4__Forever



Series: The Maze Runner/Once Upon a Time Crossover One Shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Reader, Getting Together, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Summary: Crossover fic: The Maze Runner/Once Upon a TimeIn this fic, Y/N ends up with Peter Pan. In the other version, she ends up with Newt, so you can pick whichever one you want to read. Or, hell, both. Whatever floats your boat.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)/Female Reader
Series: The Maze Runner/Once Upon a Time Crossover One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055468
Kudos: 4





	Indecision (Version A- Peter Pan Ending)

I turned over and stared up at the ceiling of the Leader's tent, where Peter, Felix, and I bunked together.

I could hear Peter and Felix already at the table, clinking silverware and dishes.

I smell bacon.

I slowly say up and moved to the table at the pace of a snail, and probably looked like one, too. Normally, I don't care about my appearance, but I sort of had a crush on Peter, my best friend and the only person with more authority than I in this place. I was second in command, along with Felix.

I sat down at the table and put my head in one hand. I am NOT a morning person.

"Rise and shine!" Peter laughed, and waved his hand, making a plate of toast, bacon, and eggs appear in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. The same was in front of Peter and Felix.

I picked up the glass and examined the citrusy liquid, then looked at Peter.

"It's no pulp! I swear!" He promised, holding his hands up defensively.

Satisfied, I downed my meal whilst Peter and Felix briefed me on what was happening. Apparently, the shadow brought back a load of kids, all in one night. Their names were Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Alby, Gally, and Newt.

"Weird names..." I thought, "who the heck thinks it's a good idea to name your child Frypan or Newt? Really, people!"

Peter and Felix went on to explain how they were brought from this place called the glade and described their past lives.

When I chugged the last of my orange juice down, Peter hand out slips of paper with names and instructions on the back. "Training starts today, as does their explanation about what Neverland is. Y/N, you have Newt and Thomas. Felix: Frypan and Minho. I'll take Gally and Alby."

"Frypan..." Felix muttered, "who names a kid Frypan...?"

~+~

I went to get my two kids who were tied up under a tree. I flipped the paper over and read the back.

Tried to escape, tied up, need explanation and training, training second. Newt: blonde, brown-haired: Thomas

Great.

I slowly approached them and nudged them each in the side with my foot. They stirred and the boy named Thomas woke up, immediately panicked and angry.

"Where am I? Who are you? Untie me!" He demanded harshly.

I sat down on a log in front of them. "Neverland. I'm Y/N and no."

I explained Neverland as best I could for the next hour until they were out of questions. Then I emphasized how the death penalty was common around here before going to free them to begin their training. I freed the blonde, Newt, (who was, frankly, quite cute) first because he seemed calmer. He stood and glanced around.

"The lost boys will have an arrow through your back in three seconds if you run," I told him then knelt to cut the other boy's ropes.

"Well, come on. Training starts today." I said, walking away towards the training arena, lost-boys-to-be in tow.

~+~

Two months later

Newt and Thomas, the two boys I had trained. They were a smashing success. And thank goodness for that because if they weren't Peter might banish them, when Newt, again, was adorable, and I definitely had a crush on him. The problems with this were:

A. He was far below my rank  
B. Peter probably wouldn't let me date him, because Peter was protective  
C. He probably didn't feel the same way  
D. I liked Peter, too  
E. He was my friend

But the problems with dating Peter were:

A. He was above my rank  
B. He would have to make the first move. If I did and Peter didn't feel the same way, that would ruin everything and might even lead to banishment or at the least extra training hours because of his idea that I was getting all mushy-gushy, and maybe I was, but still!  
C. He probably didn't feel the same way  
D. I liked Newt, too  
E. He was my best friend (Felix too, but he is not a part of this love triangle)

And so you could say my life was complicated.

~+~

I lay in bed thinking about the next strategy to use to slaughter a bunch more pirates when I heard voices outside the Leader's tent. It must be either Peter or Felix because one of the leaders are always on night watch duty. It must be Peter on duty because I have duty tomorrow night.

But it wasn't Peter speaking...

It was Newt.

"But I really like her! Love, even! I don't want to blow it!" I heard him whisper. Wait. Was he talking about me? Besides Tinkerbell (whom he has never met,) the mermaids (who would drown him of they met) and animals (who when we meet, we kill and eat.) So... He's talking about me! He likes me!

"Just tell her!" Was that Frypan? "She'll either return the affection or she won't!"

A sigh, then, "But... I can't screw this up. I love Ab-"

"Well, well, well."

Peter. Oh god, they were going to get in big trouble. No... I can't let Newt get into trouble.

"Newt and Frypan, if I'm not mistaken. I'll have to have a talk with Y/N and Felix about keeping their boys in line." Peter always addressed me as Y/N when it's just him and I, or when it was just the leaders, or in the maps and charts because the lost boys never saw those. I was in a place of authority and so we all used my full name outside of the Leader's Tent.

"We're so so sorry- no! No please!" Came Frypan's voice.

"We'll go back to bed, okay?" Newt begged.

The punishment for creeping around Neverland at night: five cuts with a knife.

I had to protect Newt, he was out there trying to find a way to tell me he liked me and now he's going to be sliced up for it!

Peter spoke again. "The punishment for being around Neverland at night is five slashes with a knife. But I heard you discussion. Newt, you stay away from Y/N, or as you know, the death penalty is not uncommon, and no one is in a place of authority to stop me. Y/N... She's mine."

What? Peter likes me, too?

Every memory I had with Peter came back to me. Every time we relaxed on the cliffs watching the stars, when he took me into secret caves all over Neverland, when we went canoeing under the night's inky sky, and when he would always greet me at breakfast. My choice was suddenly clear.

But is still didn't want Newt, my friend, to get cut up. I sat up in bed and lowered my feet to the cold blanket that covered the floor of the tent so that our feet weren't on dirt. I walked to the door of the tent, shivering in my white nightgown. Quickly rounding the corner, Peter looked up at me and the two boys turned around.

Rubbing my eyes, I asked, "Peter, good god, what is all the racket about? I have to deal with that new lost boy tomorrow and I need sleep..." I pretended to just notice Newt and Frypan out of bed. "Why are you guys here?"

"They were out of bed and right here by our tent. I was going to deliver Neverland justice," He told me.

"Please don't! Please don't let him!" Frypan pleaded with me.

"We'll go straight back to our beds," Newt added.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Go to your beds for now, if you need punishment, I'll come to get you."

The two nodded and sprinted away to the tent with Alby, Gally, Minho, and Thomas. We always put six in a tent, two from each of the leaders groups.

"What was that?" Peter asked, exasperated.

"That was getting rid of them so I could do this."

I stepped forward and placed my lips on his. Peter let green smoke swirl around his hand and the knife disappeared so that he could reach his hands and wrap them around my waist.

When we broke the kiss he questioned, "Why did you...? How did you know that I..."

"I woke up early enough that I was able to hear the entire conversation."

"Then you know that Newt-"

"Yes, and I don't care. He'll be my friend and whenever he confesses, if he confesses, I'll shut him down."

Peter smirked. "Maybe you won't have to."

"No," I frowned, "he's still my friend. You are not killing him."

"No, if I were your boyfriend, and all of the boys knew, he never would confess."

I smiled, "Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

"I accept."

And we kissed once more before Felix walked out of the tent and rounded the corner. "Geez, can't you people go to bed? New lost boys, remember?"

My now boyfriend and I laughed and went back into the tent to catch some z's before the sun rose.

And no, Peter never delivered Newt and Frypan's punishment.

I had a feeling that Peter and I's relationship was going to be a long and good one. We have plenty of time together. After all, those on Neverland never age.


End file.
